


What troublemakers do on Valentine's day

by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Idiots in Love, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/pseuds/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do
Summary: It's pretty much in the title. In a world where Maggie and Alex grew up as neighbors, best friends...and maybe more.





	What troublemakers do on Valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustJessHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJessHere/gifts).



> Hey everyone, here's my Sanvers secret gift to JustJessHere. You asked for an Au and I think you like sanvers in a high school/college setting. I've loved reading your fics and I hope you'll enjoy this one. Happy Valentine's day and sanvers week :)
> 
> This was supposed to be a 3k fic maybe...but it was so fun to write the length just double up. Oops..
> 
> Hope you will all like this! Leave kudos and comments if you did.

Alex Danvers walks into the school and turns to her left in the hallway. Rubbing her eyes, she tries to push away the remnant of sleep, the comfort of her hood on her short hair not helping her the slightest. She opens her eyes and grins at the sight of her best friend leaning against her locker with a rose in her hand. 

Ignoring the thud of her suddenly loud heart against her ribs, she rolls her eyes as Maggie smirks at her, her long brown hair falling effortlessly over the lapel of her black leather jacket. 

''Morning, sleeping beauty.'' Maggie rasps, carefully tapping her chest with the rose. ''Here, I grabbed you one or else we would have been the outcast of the school.'' 

Alex laugh at that, sneaking her hand past Maggie's hip to open her lock, trying to not smell her best friend’s more than familiar perfume. 

''We're already the outcast, Mags and you don’t care. But here, I brought you something too.'' Alex confessed, pulling a chocolate box out of her bag. 

Maggie pretends to gasp, putting her hand on her heart as the other grab the pink heart-shaped box, her eyes sort of settling themselves on a Valentine’s card in Alex’s locker. The redhead frowns at the confusion on her friend’s face before Maggie shakes her head. 

''Stealing a box out of your sister's stash, you're too good for me, Ally.'' she comments, forcing a laugh and already popping one of the candies in her mouth ''You also had a few for breakfast, I see.'' 

Alex shrugs and empty her bag before picking up a few books, ignoring the pink card on the highest shelf. She closes the locker and starts walking down the hallway with Maggie by her side licking the chocolate off her thumb. Alex gulps and looks away, hoping she wouldn't blush, images of replacing Maggie’s mouth with her own taking up her mind. She is grateful for her friend interrupting her fantasy. 

''Oh, Danvers, because we're still banned from Principal Grant from attending any school's dance...we still on for a horror movie marathon? At your place?''  

The older Danvers sister smiles at the reminder of what Maggie and her did last year on the night of Valentine's day. They had literally ruined everyone's night by creating a power surge. Needless to say, they had been suspended, gained a month worth of suspension and their parents grounded them severely.  

The Danvers and the Sawyers knew their seventeen-year-old teenager were good kids deep down, but Alex and Maggie were getting themselves into trouble way too often. Experimentations going sour in the science lab after school, getting caught drinking on the football field, being smart asses with the teachers, punching jocks for making fun of freshman, specially Kara. Well, if you ask them, Alex and Maggie didn't regret slashing Rick Malverne's Honda civic tires when he wouldn't stop stalking them. 

''Sounds good, Sawyer. Oh, and we could keep working on our bike after dinner.'' Alex suggests. ''Can't let the pieces we stole at the junkyard go to waste.'' 

It's a weekly thing, going to the junkyard around ten at night for a scavenger hunt to find pieces for the motorcycle they bought last summer. They want to finish it before the end of high school. The plan is to go on a road trip together to celebrate graduation before parting for college. 

''God, you know the way to my heart, Danvers.'' Maggie teases, pulling Alex in, her grin breaking out the dimples on her cheeks. ''I'll pay for dinner then and bring some beers.'' 

Alex definitely blushes this time, so she was grateful for the gray hoodie she put on under her own black leather jacket. It was hard to keep her feelings in the dark. All those nights with Maggie in her garage or playing basketball in the Sawyer's driveway didn't help. Come to think of it, she probably fell in love with her the first day she met her. 

She still remembers the day Maggie moves into the house just besides hers. A small brunette in a red dress rolling on her scooter had passed by her front yard while Alex was pretending to be a spy. Maggie had stopped in front of her, tipped her head to the side and picked up a fake gun. Alex had been defensive, asking the girl what she was doing in her yard. Maggie had frowned at her and scoffed, stating she just wanted to play. 

It had been a bit of a rocky start, but once Maggie showed up a few days later wearing cargo pants with a fake badge on her hip, they became best friend. 

''You can sleep over if you want.'' Alex offers, hoping her voice didn't betray her ''Kara will spend the night with her friends after shopping for the dance.'' 

Maggie pretends to think it over before smiling at her friend. 

''You know you never have to ask, Danvers. I know how much you like having me in your bed.'' Maggie jokes while Alex forces herself to laugh ''Damn, does that make me an easy girl?'' 

Alex nudges her friend's shoulder, shaking her head at her. Maggie is not an easy girl. She is mostly open around Alex, but the rest of the time, she wears this facade, wanting the world to think they couldn't get to her. Not since the Valentine’s day fiasco a couple of years ago when she asked Eliza Wilkie for the dance and the girl answered in front of the entire school. 

It had hurt Alex that her best friend had asked the dirty-blond haired girl instead of her, but it had hurt even more holding her as she cried in her arms because of the humiliation she had felt. Thankfully, Maggie’s parents had been there for her. They are strict but loving. 

The Sawyers don’t really like Alex, it’s a mutual understanding they have. Alex is the bad influence on Maggie. Or so, they decided. Alex don’t really care, all she wants is to spend time with Maggie and make her happy. 

She sometimes wishes they didn’t always pretend to be tough. That Maggie wouldn’t wear her squared black glasses only in the comfort of her bedroom. That they could just lay in her bed to study and that Alex could look at her with her hair up in a messy bun, looking too cute for her own good with her glasses. That she wouldn’t have to do it only by sneaking glances through Maggie’s window. Being neighborhoods is a bit of a poisoned gift sometimes. So close but out of reach, like the stars Alex and Maggie are used to look at during summer nights. But Alex wouldn’t exchange the nights they used to talk with a board and black markers for anything. 

''I like you easy, Sawyer. Even if you always steal the covers.'' Alex says playfully, throwing her arm around the Latina's shoulders. 

''Hey, not my fault if your body is so damn cold.'' Maggie scoffs and push her away. ''Though, I love to warm it up.’’ she teases, leaning over her ear, pretending to bite it. 

Alex groans and push Maggie back despite the warmth overwhelming her, regretting her skinny jeans rubbing all in the right place. 

‘’Alright, gotta go.’’ Maggie declares ‘’Meet me under the bleachers for lunch? I still got some firecrackers left we could pop.'' 

Alex nods in response, wondering if a day would come, she'd get the guts to ask her best friend out. Well, it surely wouldn't happen today of all day. Valentine's day sucks. 

*** 

Maggie closes the gate expertly with her foot and walks toward the Danvers driveway, slipping under the half-open garage door. 

“Delivery for Mrs. Danvers.” Maggie announces herself, putting the box of pizza and the root beer on the work surface. 

“Hey, Mags!” Alex stands up from the floor, wiping her greasy hands on an even more dirty clothe.  

Maggie bites her lip, looking at her disheveled best friend. Her too loose Jaws t-shirt's collar is wide and contains tiny holes matching her ripped black jeans. The Latina looks away promptly, feeling that familiar warmth around her heart. She notices the rose she had given Alex this morning, standing in all her beauty in a freshly cleaned bottle of beer. 

She grins slightly, kicking the stool from underneath the wooden table. It had been a silly idea to give her best friend a rose, but when she entered the school that morning and saw the popular girls behind the selling stand, her first instinct had been to scoff, closely followed by an image of Alex Danvers and how she wanted to make her smile. Maybe she has too much pride to admit that though. 

Maggie shakes her head, sneaking a glance at Alex. The short haired girl is currently washing her hands and forearms and Maggie couldn’t help but stares at the muscles in her triceps. Alex and her had started working out with Maggie’s dad punching bag, the man hoping the girls would get out all their pant up energy and keep them off the streets. 

She has to admits that she doesn’t remember how she and Alex came to transgress so much. And why they liked it so much. They used to be such quiet kids until they reached 14 years old and realized they could get away with a lot of things if they were smart enough to not get caught. Maggie knows she never felt such a rush as when she is with Alex doing something wrong. They are never bored together and frankly, the idea of being away from her best friend after high school to become a tidy up adult is scaring the hell out of her. She doesn’t know how else to feel alive. 

She clears her throat and distracts herself by opening a root beer, regretting that she hadn’t able to sneak some alcohol past her mother’s inquisitive stare.  

‘’Hey, Danvers, do you know Linda Lake?’’ Maggie decides to speak up over the Barenaked ladies cassette playing in the dusty old radio “Cute brunette?” 

Alex slightly turn toward her with a scoff and pushes the long hair of the top of her head to the side, covering her slightly shaved temple. Maggie wishes Alex would stop doing that. She wishes she would do it again and again. She wishes even more she could do it herself. Alex let her play with her hair sometimes while she’s falling asleep over a movie. Maggie always loves these tender moments, where they are just them. 

“No, what about her, Sawyer?’’ Alex asks, rolling the chair Kara broke last year toward her. 

She sits down and reaches out to grab a slice of pizza. Maggie see her best friend doing this every week. Why does her heart skip a beat still? 

“She’s the pool lifeguard at Midvale High.’’ Maggie tells her friend, taking a bite of her greasy pizza “You know what I did?” 

“Let me guess, you seduced her to gain something?’’ the redhead says, rolling her eyes at her before grinning.  

Maggie chuckles because of course Alex know, she knows her better than anyone. It used to scare her before, even tried to push Alex away in the arms of Vicky Donahue when the girl showed interest when they were fifteen.  

Thankfully, a couple of weeks later, Alex sneaked into her bedroom’s window, telling her she broke up with Vicky and requested her to never set her up again. Maggie had tried to contain her joy, standing miserably in her boxer briefs and Alex’s Hello sunshine t-shirt, having spent the last few days hiding and playing video games. Alex had called out on Maggie’s bullshit, but the girl never got the guts of telling her the truth. That she had a crush on her best friend. Again, Maggie is too proud to admit she still does. 

‘’Exactly.’’ Maggie admits smugly “While I was flirting and distracting her with my awesomeness, look what I got!’’ 

She retrieves out of her pocket a silver card and observes her friend’s reaction. The girl lifts an eyebrow and gasp softly. 

‘’No way...is that-’’ 

‘’The magnetic card that allow access to School, precisely the pool? Hell yes, it is.’’ Maggie announces proudly as Alex grabs the card from her hand. 

Maggie sits back against the chair as Alex scoff and shakes her head. 

‘’You’re insane. You could get into serious trouble, you know that?” Alex replies, throwing the card on the countertop. 

The Latina snorts and put the card back into her jean’s pocket. 

‘’Gee, I didn’t think you cared.’’ Maggie jokes. 

Alex glares at her, sipping her root beer. 

“Besides, you know the ocean is literally in our backyard, right?’’ the older Danvers sister adds. 

“Come on, Danvers, I thought you’d be more impressed than that.” Maggie sighs. 

Maggie rolls her eyes at herself. Why does she want to impress Alex Danvers? She almost feels like she’s seven again and needs to prove her new neighbor she could be a great partner in crime. 

‘’Oh, I’ve seen your flirting skills, Sawyer. It’s not impressive.’’ Alex teases, barely hiding her smirk with the rim of her bottle. 

‘’Ha ha, Danvers. I still got Darla to let us stay at her bar even though we’re underage.’’ Maggie recalls her. 

Darla hadn’t been fooled by their fake IDs but Maggie had put on her most charming smile so she and Alex could stay and play a couple of pool games. 

‘’And you made out with her in the inventory room to thank her, I remember.’’ Alex grumbles, shaking her head at the ceiling. 

Maggie’s smirk softens, wondering if her poor heart is doing tricks on her or if her best friend’s words were laced with jealousy just now. She remembered when Darla pulled Maggie by the sleeve of her plaid’s shirt, bringing her into a smelly secluded room. She had dived for her mouth, pushing her against the shelves full of cheap and not so cheap bottles of alcohol. Her head had spinned during her very first make out session, barring the first kiss she had with Alex during summer camp back when they were twelve. 

When she had fumbled out of the inventory room with Darla’s number on her palm, Maggie had walked back toward Alex who was still finishing the game, hitting the balls with barely controlled strength, her jaw locked and her eyes fired up. Alex had simply commented that Maggie’s mouth was covered of lipstick and hadn’t mentioned Darla ever again for the few months Maggie dated her. 

Is it possible that Alex had been jealous? That Alex likes her? 

“You know, you haven’t really dated anyone since Darla.‘’ Alex observes “Is it because you’re not over her or something?”  

Maggie is surprised by Alex’s question. She had never told her the real reason she and Darla broke things off. Maggie kept cancelling on her to spend time with Alex and Darla had been tired of it, calling her names, insensitive and a psychopath among them. 

“What?” she mumbles. 

No matter how close she and Alex are, this is something they never talk about. Girls. Because it always ends up in a stupid fight. It started back in middle school when their classmates all talked about their crushes on boys. Alex and Maggie had stayed out of it, rolling their eyes, until Alex had asked her at the skatepark who was her crush. 

A simple question had resulted into their first real fight, both lying through their teeth. As always, they had mend rather quickly when Alex gave Maggie a new skateboard. They had hugged and promised to let no one come between them. And somehow, the promise they made when they were 10-year-old is still valid and their most important rules. 

“Well, I mean, it could be.” Alex insists, scratching the label of her root beer with her nail “She was older, she was cool, sort of your first girlfriend and was experimented.” 

Maggie opens and closes her mouth, not understand where her friend is going with this and why Alex couldn’t meet her eyes. 

“Oh, I mean, sure it was fun for a while, but we weren’t exactly girlfriend.” Maggie admits. 

Alex nods and frowns, still playing with her bottle. Maggie isn’t sure anymore if she wants Alex to look into her eyes. 

“Did you guys like...” she trails off shyly. 

Maggie lifts an eyebrow at the unfinished question. She leans forward, pushing the sleeves of her black and blue plaid shirt up to her elbows. 

“Did we what?” 

“I don’t know...” Alex starts again, clearly annoyed with herself “ever had sex?” 

Maggie is grateful she isn’t drinking at that moment, her jaw nearly falling down on the floor. She wants to look away from Alex’s blushing cheeks but realize that she can’t. 

“No, we didn’t.” Maggie gulps nervously “I wasn’t ready at the time.” 

Alex frowns at her, visibly surprised before nodding. 

“Huh, I figured that you did with the jokes you make all the time.” Alex replies. 

The brunette shrugs, finally looking down on the dirty floor. She refuses to admit that she had come pretty close to have sex with Darla, but her feelings for her best friend were confusing the hell out of her at the time. Darla had picked up on it and told her to grow up. Maggie hadn’t told Alex this bit, it was embarrassing. 

“Nope, turns out I’m the joke, Danvers.’’ Maggie snorts. 

Alex eyes her like she thinks she’s being stupid. Maggie couldn’t even argue the silent argument. 

“Nothing wrong with the fact that you haven’t had sex yet.’’ she retorts strongly. 

“But you did, right?” Maggie questions slowly. 

Her friend’s eyes become wide at that, her brown doe pupils nearly making Maggie shiver. 

“I, no, I didn’t!” she spurts out. 

Maggie frowns, her heart beating faster in her chest. Wait, what? No, she is sure of this. It had been the reason she couldn’t go all the way with Darla, because she couldn’t get out of her head images of Alex and that damn blonde. 

“I saw you at the party with Sara.” Maggie recalls her best friend “You were making out in the hallway and went into her bedroom. Later, I was looking for the bathroom, I was drunk and opened the wrong door. You fell on your ass, Danvers.’’ 

She forces herself to laugh at the memory, but struggles to swallow, recalling how hard it had been to close the door and walk away. She had thrown up outside of the Lance’s house in the bushes and had called her dad for a drive home. 

Alex rubs the back of her neck, signs she is uncomfortable. She clears her throat and shakes her head. The party happened last summer when their old friends, the Legends they call themselves, from camp had invited them for a reunion party. Needless to say, Maggie’s excitement to see them had been short-lived once they arrived at the house and realized that Sara Lance had her eyes set on her best friend. 

“Oh, right, I remember when you caught us. I, it was a bad night, I was happy to see our friends again but I wasn’t in the best of mood. I was drunk but I didn’t sleep with Sara.” Alex tells Maggie. 

Brown eyes focuses on each other for a moment, both not quite understanding why they feel the need to reassure the other and how they got so close, their knees nearly touching. Somewhere during the conversation, Alex had bend forward as well in a similar stance to Maggie. The brunette pulls back as if she is electrocuted, clapping her hands on her thighs, clearly startling Alex. 

“Alright, enough about our lack of sex life, Danvers. It’s time to make memories.’’ Maggie grins, standing up, reaching a hand toward her friend. 

Alex looks up at her and Maggie get lost for a second, not recalling during their nights stargazing, seeing something remotely more beautiful than Alex Danvers.  

“You know I can’t say no to you.” the redhead sighs, accepting Maggie’s hand and grabbing her leather jacket from the countertop. 

The teenagers start dancing goofily towards Maggie’s old BMX, the brunette straddling the rusty black thing while Alex lifts herself on the steering wheel with practice ease. Alex lean back against her friend’s front and Maggie’s nose lands in the redhead’s hair.  

She breathes slowly through her mouth causing Alex to shiver. Clearing her throat, she pushes them off with a foot on the cement, closing the garage door behind her. Alex turns toward her with a smirk. 

“Come on, Mags. Drive me away to our next adventure.” she purrs with a wink. 

Maggie grumbles and start pedaling in the street, grunting under their weight. 

“You’re so the one driving us back home, Princess.” 

This is the best Valentine’s day of her life so far, she thinks. 

 

Alex rubs her hands together to fight the cold as Maggie lean the bike against the fence.  

‘’Okay, Mags, if anything happens, if an alarm goes off, you take the bike and I’ll run, okay?’’ Alex says as she starts walking towards the side entrance of Midvale high. 

She hears Maggie scoff, speeding up to catch up to her. 

‘’You’re gonna run? In those skinny jeans?’’ her friend reply, laughing. 

Alex rolls her eyes and nudges Maggie’s shoulder with her own as they reach the glass doors. They hide on each side of the wall, knowing there was a single camera at the end of the hallway. 

‘’You love those jeans, don’t mock them.’’ Alex smirks and winks at Maggie ‘’Besides, I’ll be a dead weight on the bike and I run faster than you.’’ 

The brunette shakes her head with a fond smile before retrieving the magnetic card. Alex mimes her to wait, studying the camera’s movement and looking at her watch. 

‘’Okay, the second it's at a 17 degree to the right, we go in and go to that blind spot.’’ Alex tells Maggie, pointing at a changing room entrance ‘’We’ll run under the camera afterwards. Got it?’’ 

Maggie grins and shrugs, looking over at the camera. 

‘’Not my first rodeo, princess.’’ 

Alex refuses to acknowledge the shiver crossing her body, blaming it on the cold slipping under her leather jacket. 

‘’Do I look like a damn princess to you?’' Alex grumbles, adjusting the hood on her head. 

She regrets asking what really wasn’t a question when she sees Maggie looking at her up and down with her dark chocolate eyes. It makes her blush and for the first time tonight, she is glad that the air is cold and the redness on her cheeks can be explained. 

Maggie doesn’t say a word, simply smiling at her before rushing forward, swiping the card on the receptor. The red light turns to green and Maggie opens the door triumphantly, inviting Alex to step inside. 

‘’After you, my Queen.’’ 

Alex knows that now isn’t the time to argue, walking past Maggie and pulling her by her hand so they could hide behind the small wall. She tries to not focus on the fact that her best friend’s body is between her and the damn wall, concentrating on counting down the second before their next movement. 

‘’Damn, training is doing your body wonders.’’ she hears Maggie whispers, her fingers having land just over her belt. 

‘’Huh? What?’’ Alex numbly says, struggling to swallow, feeling her stomach quiver under her friend’s touch. 

Maggie looks up at her, blinking, seeming to finally realize the words she had uttered. 

‘’Nothing. Let’s go.’’ 

Briefly looking at the camera, Alex run and rolls just beneath the device. She looks at Maggie who simply roll her eyed at her before rejoining her, running and sliding by her side. 

‘’The point is to avoid the camera, Danvers, no need to show off.’’ Maggie snickers. 

Alex meets her eyes as they exchange a grin. She shrugs before remaining her squatting down position to walk off the rest of the wall out of sight of the recording device. 

‘’Nobody said we couldn’t do break in in style.’’ Alex grumbles, the action being harder than it looks with her skinny jeans. 

She feels Maggie’s laugh in her ears and nearly tumble.  

‘’You look like a lobster, Danvers. I’m not sure about doing this in style.’’ she teases. 

Alex rolls forward before turning back to half-glare at her friend. Seeing the camera is about to turn in on them, Maggie pushes herself off and tackle Alex to the ground. Both girls breathe a sigh of relief, Maggie lifting her head to look down at the redhead. 

‘’Well, look like you’re just trying to find an excuse to be on top of me, Sawyer.’’ Alex replies quietly, ignoring the loud thud of her heart in her chest. 

Maggie seems to blush at that but rolls her eyes at her and shift off her body, slowly getting up. 

‘’Like I need an excuse, Danvers.’’ she mutters. 

Alex wants to grumble. For once, she thought she had it, but as always, Maggie turned the situation around, trapping her with her damn crush. She finally gets up too, slapping her best friend’s reaching hand. 

They both smile at each other, realizing they could do anything they want. Laughing and starting to dance, they enjoy the echoes of their steps as they run and slide on the tiles.  

‘’There is something freeing, to be where nobody else is.’’ Alex admits ‘’To roam the hallway like you own it.’’ 

Maggie looks at her with a glint in her eyes that Alex couldn’t distinct. Like she is proud to be there with her. She lets the feeling overtake her as Maggie offers her hand again. Alex intertwines their fingers, not for the first time noticing how they perfectly fit. The brunette twirls her unto herself in an impromptu dance move, Alex letting her friend guide her. 

‘’See, we do own the hallway, Princess.’’ Maggie whispers, bending Alex slightly backward before pulling her back to her feet. ‘’You can do anything you put your mind on to.’’ 

Then she grins, trailing Alex behind her before she could even comprehend what had just happened. Alex follows her, trying to remember everything about this night. The way Maggie’s hand feels in hers, their quite irrational adventure and how she thinks she keep falling in love even more with her best friend every day. 

Maggie comes to a stop in front of the Wall of Fame containing every sports team photograph. 

‘’Remember when we used to play baseball?’’ she asks, pointing out at a specific photo. 

Alex laughs, squeezing Maggie’s hand. She looks at the pictures they were in, wearing their gray and red uniforms. 

‘’Of course, I remember. You were so cute with that cap and those pants.’’ Alex comments before she can stop herself. 

She keeps looking forward, cursing mentally, knowing Maggie’s eyes are on her and the blush that keep rising up her neck. 

‘’I so knew you were checking me out.’’ she purrs in her ear, her chin nearly touching her shoulder. 

Alex clears her throat and looks down, scratching her eyebrow. She looks back to the photograph, seeing her 15-year-old self with an arm around Maggie’s shoulder. She has a copy of that very picture in her bedroom besides her computer. 

‘’Well, turns out I wasn’t the only one because some boy threw the ball in your face because his girlfriend wouldn’t stop looking at you.’’ 

Maggie pulls back and laughs at the memory. She had been lucky that the boy hadn’t broke her cheek. 

‘’And you came to my defense beating him up causing us to get kicked out of the team.’’ Maggie recalls her. ‘’My knight in shining armor.’’ 

Alex shrugs, knowing Maggie would have done the same thing for her.  

‘’So that makes you the princess.’’ Alex retorts with a smirk. 

‘’In your dreams, Danvers.’’ Maggie push her away toward the stairs and they walk them down toward the pool’s changing room. 

 

Alex has always liked the warmth in the pool room, the comfortable humidity reminding her of late nights surfing on the Midvale Beach, Maggie sitting in the sand, watching her and drinking cheap moonshine. 

She soon finds herself in her undies and black bra, kicking her jeans and white Jaws t-shirt on her red chucks. She ignores Maggie’s eyes on her, the attention making her skin prickle and dives head first into the pool. 

Swimming the length of the pool, she comes back up for air and grins at her best friend, the girl still leaning back against the tiles of the wall. 

‘’You coming or what?’’ Alex nearly shouts, drawing wide circles with her arms in the water. 

Maggie smirks and shakes her head as she starts taking off her leather jacket and boots. 

‘’Simply admiring the view.’’ the girl replies with a wink. 

Alex let herself sink in the water to hide her blush before pushing her hair back from her eyes. She stares quietly, watching her friend undo her belt and pushes down her dark jeans.  

She never understood why those moments in movies were in slow motion, but now she does as Maggie takes off her black and blue plaid along with her black tank top, Maggie’s eyes erotically never leaving hers.  

Because those moments, you want them to last, not knowing if it would happen again. 

And maybe it wasn’t as erotic as Alex makes it seem to be in her head, but it sure as hell was intimate and playful. The pure definition of her friendship with Maggie Sawyer. Maggie that now stands in white lacey underwear. 

Alex nearly swallows chlorine, the white shining off Maggie’s beautiful caramel skin. Her friend uses a hair band around her wrist to pull her hair up into a messy bun. How come this girl is so effortlessly breathtaking? She gulps as Maggie saunter near the edge of the pool, wondering when Maggie went shopping for the matching bra and boy short. 

‘’You finally gonna dive?’’ Alex pats herself on the back for managing to ask the question without drowning. 

Maggie squints at her, tipping her head to the side, seeming to think about it. Alex realizes too late what her friend’s wink means as the Latina back up a few steps before running and jumping. 

‘’Bomb!’’ she shouts. 

Alex doesn’t want to take her eyes off the pure glee and freedom on Maggie’s face but she closes them anyway to avoid the water. By the time, Maggie comes back up, her hair has already fall down and the brunette leans her head back in the water so they can fall over her shoulders. 

‘’Remember when we did this at the hotel?’' Maggie asks before swimming away on her back. 

Alex snorts at the memory. They had taken Jeremiah’s jeep and had drove to Central City to visit their friend Zari. They had ended their trip at a cheap local hotel to sleep a few hours in the parking lot, not having enough money to rent a room. And as usual, Maggie and Alex had made a bet leading to a dare to a swimming session in the hotel’s pool. 

‘’I certainly remember the owner calling the cops on us and having to run the hell out of our lives.’’ Alex responds, following Maggie with short strides. 

Maggie’s laugh echoes in the room and Alex smiles until Maggie splashes water in her face. She rolls her eyes at her but relaxes at the smile on her best friend’s face. They both reach the wall and lean on it. 

‘’God, I love that you’re my best friend. I love every second I spend with you.’’ Maggie tell her, nudging her shoulder. 

The revelation makes Alex’s head spin and nearly makes her shudder. This is why Alex wouldn’t admit her feelings to her best friend. She wouldn’t, couldn’t, lose this for the world. 

‘’You’re awfully quiet tonight, Danvers.’’ Maggie whispers after a long moment of silence. 

Alex shakes her head and look up to her friend. Droplets of water are falling down Maggie’s cheeks and she wants to wipes them off, to bring her smile back so she can see her dimples. 

‘’Sorry. I’m just stuck in my head.’’ Alex admits, switching her gaze to the lifeguard chair. 

‘’Anything you want to share?’’ Maggie asks softly. 

Alex is almost startle by the sound of the water as Maggie lift her hand to push Alex’s hair back. She doesn’t dare to breathe, shivering at the touch and the cold. 

‘’No, it’s nothing more important than this.’’ Alex murmurs, speaking the truth. 

Maggie seems to blush at that, looking down and biting her lip. She returns her gaze to Alex’s eyes. 

‘’Come on, be here with me then.’’ she nudges her again before pushing herself off the wall. 

‘’Always.’’ Alex smirks, swimming toward her friend. 

The brunette wears a conspiracy grin on her face and Alex sort of freeze at the mischievous glint in her eyes. 

‘’Race ya!’’ Maggie declares before dunking Alex into the water. 

Alex kicks herself up to the surface, splashing water toward her friend’s direction. Maggie is already far in front of her so she rushes after, swimming fast and grabbing her heel. She let out a scream, then a laugh as she turns around, fighting her. 

They mess with each other until their laugh dies down, their limbs somehow getting tangle together. They swirl around, almost dancing. They always liked to dance together. It started back when they were kids, ever since they watched Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer dancing beautifully together, excelling at more than one Latin dances. They had tried to imitate them and failed more than once but it didn’t matter. It never did. As long as they had fun together. 

 Alex helps Maggie float on her back, watching the peaceful look on her face. She struggles to swallow when she notices that her friend’s white bra is now completely see through, giving more than an eyeful of her nipples and the contour of her breasts. Despite the water, Alex feels warm and embarrassed, recognizing the tell-tale signs her she is turned on. She forces her hand to remain on Maggie’s back and leg, and her eyes return to her face. The brunette lifts a known eyebrow at her, smirking and comes to comment on it but Alex beat her to it. 

‘’Will you finally tell me why you don’t want to swim in the ocean anymore?’’ Alex finally speaks after clearing her throat, pushing some dirty thoughts away. 

Maggie seems to freeze under her hands, holding unto her shoulders before looking away. Alex recognizes her forced laugh. 

‘’Come on, Al. Your thing is surfing through the waves and mine is rolling at the skatepark. Besides, I rather stay on the shore and look at your fine ass. You know...the same way you were looking at my chest two seconds ago.’’ 

The comment is followed by Maggie making it a point to look at Alex’s own chest makes her blush for a second, but Alex knows better. She does a slow 360, hoping to get Maggie’s eyes back on hers. It works, the Latina glaring at her. 

‘’How about the truth, Mags? You’re a good swimmer, so what’s wrong?’’ she insists, looking at the frown on her best friend’s face. 

Maggie closes her eyes briefly and sighs before looking back at her. She lifts her hand again, playing with the side of Alex’s short hair. 

‘’You almost drown, Ally.’’ Maggie whispers, pushing herself off her arms to stand on her own. 

Alex is surprised by the answer, recalling how during a fresh afternoon last summer, she had gone surfing but after an hour, she got a cramp in her leg and fell headfirst into the water. Through the pain and the lost os senses, she had struggled to get back to the surface. Kara had panicked back on the shore, calling out for Maggie. 

‘’You got to me in time.’’ Alex recalls. 

Maggie stand a feet away from her with a grave look that Alex had seen only a few times. 

‘’What if I didn’t? I can’t imagine my life without you in it, Al.’’ Maggie confesses, tipping her head to the side with a sad smile. 

Alex softens at that, exhaling deeply. She could see how much Maggie loves her. It leaves her wondering if it was possible that she _is in love_ with her. Alex’s heart nearly burst at the hope as she puts her hands on her best friend’s shoulders. 

‘’Come on, you always got me and I you. We’re ride or die, right?’’ 

She could tell that Maggie is trying to shake the heavy feeling and almost succeeds as she gives her signature grin. 

‘’Yeah, Danvers. Ride or die.’’  

They kept floating for a short moment in complete silence until Maggie bites her lips, visibly lost in her thoughts. Alex doesn’t dare to ask even though the silent question is driving her crazy 

‘’Is it me or you got upset earlier when I mentioned Darla...or even Linda.’’ Maggie eventually says in such a careful way like the first she mentioned to Alex that perhaps she was gay too. 

Alex looks up at the ceiling, wetting her lips, irritated with her herself for letting Maggie see her emotions. She is usually good at masking her feelings, but with her best friend, she always failed. 

‘’I wasn’t upset, just...annoyed.’’ Alex starts carefully ‘’Is it wrong that I want you all for myself? I mean next year we won’t live next door anymore. I want all the time I can get with you before we go off to college. Then you can be with all the girls you want and I promise to not say anything.’’ 

The redhead finally takes a second to breathe before stopping altogether as she realizes that Maggie’s face is two inches away from hers. Her chocolate eyes are focused on her pink lips and Alex wonders if this is all a dream or if it’s simply her dream coming true. 

‘’Maybe I want you to say something.’’ Maggie whispers, the words falling on Alex’s lips, making her shiver. 

Alex leans in at the same time Maggie does but before their mouths could meet, a clear of a throat stops them promptly. Both teenage girls pull back in shock and opens their eyes, the sight of the two adults making their bodies even colder than the water. 

‘’Well, I certainly hope this isn’t a skinny dipping.’’ the blond woman comments with a fake smirk. 

‘’Principal Grant, we...’’ Alex starts, not even knowing what she’s going to say. 

‘’Spare me your blatant excuses, Miss Danvers. For such smart girls, you are both incredibly stupid for not thinking this school has a silent alarm.’’ 

Maggie rolls her eyes at Alex in frustration. They had acted like such amateurs. Sheriff Jonnz approaches them with two towels before turning his back on them. The teenagers quietly get out of the pool under their principal’s unimpressed glare. They quickly dry off as best as they can, struggling to put back on their jeans and shoes. Once they are done, the sheriff turns around with a severe gaze as they are forced to sit down the bench along the wall. 

‘’Your parents should be there in a couple of minutes, young ladies. You’re lucky, Mrs. Grant isn’t pressing charges. I know the both of you, girls. You are both brilliant and I know you think you’re just making memories, but sometimes, memories can haunt you for the rest of your lives.’’ Sheriff Jonnz tells them gravely ‘’I’m sure you have a future planned and I would hate for it to not happen because of bad decisions like tonight.’’ 

Alex looks down, hating the feeling of shame overcoming her at her family’s friend’s words.  She twists the towel in her hands to occupy herself, sometimes sneaking glances to her best friend that doesn’t seem any better. They still give each other a soft smile, looking down at their lips, thinking back of the kiss they almost shared. Their hands drift toward each other and while they know they are in so much trouble, they find comfort that their feelings seems to be reciprocated.  

 

Maggie knows this is a bad idea as she climbs up Alex’s window. It had an hour since their parents dragged them the school and the last thing Maggie heard the Danvers says was ‘'I’m so disappointed in you, Alexandra. You have no idea how lucky you are that Mrs. Grant didn’t expel you and decided that you and Maggie will clean up the library every day after school until the end of the year. No TV or video games for a month. And no Maggie!’’ 

Needless to say, that Maggie received a similar speech from her parents but also, they requested that she goes to the church with them every Sunday. While all of this suck, Maggie only has one thing in mind; finishing what she started with Alex in the pool. 

So, she hangs on to the branch tree and knocks softly on her best friend’s window. She’s nervous as Alex lifts her head toward her, her wide eyes completely surprised. She stands up anyway, opening the window. Maggie climbs in with a smile. 

‘’Mags, you are insane. I’m literally grounded until the end of time.’’ Alex whispers. 

Maggie can only grins, dropping her bag full of their favorite horror movies on the redhead’s bed. Maybe she is crazy for thinking they could still have a sleepover when their parents were this upset. She hides her hands in the pocket of her sweatpants, hoping it would cease the slight tremble in them. 

‘’I know, I know, just gives me two minutes of your time and I’ll be out of your hair.’’ Maggie says, despite her wishes to stay there for the night. 

Alex softens at that and looks at her as if she thinks she is ridiculous. Maggie takes a deep breath before sitting down on her friend’s bed. 

‘’I just wanted to thank you for spending this day with me. Every year. You don’t have to.’’ the brunette says as Alex sits by her side with one leg folded under her. 

‘’Of course I do. You’re my best friend, Mags.’’ Alex smiles softly, her fingertips playing with the cuff of Maggie’s sweater. 

Maggie swallows heavily, not understanding how she hadn’t seen the longing in Alex’s eyes before. 

‘’I know. But I also know that deep down, you can’t wait for the day you’ll get to truly celebrate this day.’’ Maggie continues slowly. 

Alex scoffs quietly at that, shaking her head. She tugs her hand, squeezing it softly, making it hard for Maggie to think. 

‘’Mags, working on our roadster, watching horror movies with you...that’s how I want to spend the day.’’ 

The Latina can’t stop the wide grin from spreading on her lip, moving her fingers under Alex’s to intertwine them. 

‘’You still liked the rose I gave you, didn’t you?’’ she asks lowly, her eyes never leaving their hands. 

She peeks at her friend through her eyelashes, finding Alex beautiful as a blush covers her cheeks. 

‘’Of course, I did. It came from you.’’ she eventually admits. 

Maggie finds the courage to lift her head, Alex imitating her as they study each other and the truth they are desperately trying to get out. 

‘’I saw a card in your locker this morning.’’ Maggie confessed, frowning at the memory ‘’From that girl in the lab. Why didn’t you spend the day with her?’’ 

The corner of Alex’s lip turns up as she rolls her eyes tenderly, leaning toward Maggie. Before her jealousy could even see the day, it vanishes at the playful spark in her friend’s eyes. 

‘’Well, she wouldn’t be willing to trespass the school property, would she? Or play mini putt at one in the morning after closed hours?’’ Alex muses, half joking, half sincere. 

Maggie snickers, recalling the night she dragged Alex out of bed to celebrate her birthday a minute after midnight. She lifts her hand and courses her fingertips through Alex’s hair on her soft side, her thumb grazing her temple as she settles her palm beneath her ear. 

‘’She wouldn’t get you into trouble.’’ she remarks, thinking back of Sheriff Jonnz’s words about their future being compromised because of their bad choices. 

Alex seems to lean against her hand, her eyes fluttering close before opening them again to focus on Maggie. 

‘’Maybe I like trouble. Maybe I like you even more.’’ she whispers in the certainty of the night. 

They both seem to think it over, the admission being far more important than any coups they pulled in the past few years. It seems to be a turnaround for them. Not a fresh start, but perhaps a clearer path. The excitement for their future, to be themselves and the possibility to be together makes Maggie’s stomach tingle and then, growl at the intensity of how much she wants this. Wants Alex. 

Unlike a shooting star, the feeling and desire remains and it’s been so long since she wishes this, once upon a time on Alex’s roof and Maggie can’t wait another second. 

She leans in for the second time that night and grazes her lips against Alex’s soft one. They barely move until they press further and Maggie realizes this doesn’t come close to the times she burned herself with the firecrackers. No amount of bad coups and cheap adrenaline could come close to this. This soft fire settling in her stomach, rising to surround her heart and needing to come out of her mouth so she can finally breathe. 

Alex hums and they opens their mouths to kiss some more, the sounds and the warmth making it intoxicating and addictive. And Maggie realizes this is how she feels alive. 

‘’I think I just found my new favorite thing to do with you, princess.’’ Maggie says as she dives for another kiss, Alex’s moan being swallowed. 

She pushes her friend back against the bed and does her best to keep this slow despite the years of wants. She leans her forehead against Alex’s to take a second to breathe, to laugh. 

“You know when I heard your mom say that we couldn’t see each other anymore. It got me thinking that I had to tell you how I feel.” Maggie murmurs with a sweet smile. ‘’I’m actually in love with you, Ally.’’ 

Alex looks up at her and kisses her deeply, drawing circles on the Latina’s cheeks. 

‘’I’m in love with you too, Mags.’’ Alex admits so so softly, Maggie barely hear her. 

But she does, her heart wildly trashing against her chest. 

‘’What do you say if next year for Valentine’s day I make a reservation at the nice restaurant your parents go to? I’ll buy you flowers, I’ll dress up and we’ll go dancing together to make up for all the high school dances we won’t be allowed to attend.’’ Maggie suggests with a grin, not able to stop herself from kissing Alex between words. 

Her best friend chuckles against her mouth, her hands playing with the brunette’s hair, her eyes holding more stars than the night sky does. 

‘’Yes. I’ll go anywhere with you.’’ she answers ‘’As long as we never forget who we are.’’ 

Maggie smiles, still not believing it was possible to be this happy, this in love. 

‘’Never, Danvers.’’ 


End file.
